Long Nights
by animeislife213
Summary: Drunk!Jean X Marco College AU. Its exam week, but Marco's has more to worry about then tests. Sorry, this is not a lemon.


Drunk! Marco X Jean College AU

Jean P.O.V.

Jean sat alone in the dimly lit bar, a screw driver (that's a drink that consists of vodka, orange juice, and orange soda) gripped in his hand. He was trying to forget everything that night, Marco, college, his parents. He was so sick of pretending to be someone he wasn't and being ashamed of who he was, so he decided to do the only thing he could think. He chose to drink until everything was a blur, and reality wouldn't seem to exist anymore because in reality his parents hated him for being gay, college exams were kicking his ass, and he was in love with his roommate, someone who could never feel the same way. He put his empty glass back on the bar, and looked up at Levi, the bartender with fabulous hair and a cleaning addiction. "Refill time," he said, looking up from his glass for the first time in ages. "I think you've had enough," Levi replied in his usual monotonous voice. "Just one more?" Jean begged before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he heard the voice say. He knew who it belonged to. It was a voice he could never forget. He turned around and looked into his light brown eyes. It was the voice of the one he loved most in the world, a.k.a. his roommate, Marco Bott. "Go away," Jean drunkenly slurred. "C'mon lets go home. We have more exams tomorrow," Marco pleaded hoping to just take Jean home. He had been looking for him all night after he'd stormed out a couple of hours earlier.

_Flashback (3 hours earlier)_

It had been a long day of exams before Jean could finally go home, and chill with his roommate in their dorm. After months of pretending to be straight around him, he had decided this was going to be the day he would finally tell Marco what he really felt for him. That he loved him. He opened the door with his house key. After a few seconds of fumbling with his key chain because of the unusual shakiness of his hands, he got the door open, and he was extremely hopeful for the outcome of what he was about to say. However, as soon as he opened the door his vision was filled with the sight of a blushing Marco kissing Petra, a redhead from their physics class. He froze just staring at them on the leather couch in their living room. He felt like screaming, crying, and a bunch of other emotions that he couldn't describe. Marco looked up from the kiss, and saw him standing in the doorway. Automatically, Jean's body slammed the door shut, and began to runaway as fast as he possibly could. The same words repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. 'I'm such a fucking idiot.'

_End of Flashback_

"I said go away," Jean mumbled louder while standing up. In his drunken state, he started to get up from his stool at the bar, but his legs were jelly at the moment, and the floor was cover in the drink some chick had thrown at Levi earlier in the evening, so he ended slipping. His head hit the counter, and he passed out.

Marco P.O.V.

"Fuck," Marco uttered quite loudly which earned him a few questioning glances from the people around him. "You going to take him home?" the bartender questioned whilst cleaning Marco's empty glass. "Uh, yeah sure. How much does he owe you?" he asked pulling out his wallet. "47 dollars and 66 cents," the raven haired man replied, putting his hand out to receive the money. Marco handed him a fifty, "Keep the change," and picked up the knocked-out Jean who was mumbling in his sleep. He walked out with comatose brunette in his arms bridal style still wondering why the hell Jean had reacted that way to Petra. He had invited her over to tell her he just wanted to be friends, and that he wasn't into her like that. The truth was he only really liked Jean, but she had gotten the wrong idea. Before he could set the record straight, she jumped him, and refused to get off.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered looking down out Jeean's sleeping face. "I love you, you idiot," Jean mumbled in his sleep. "What?," Marco wondered out loud dropping Jean onto the sidewalk in his confusion. "Ow!" Jean yelped automatically waking up,"What was that for!"

"S-sorry," Marco apologized getting all flustered because of what Jean had said in his sleep. _Is it possible that... No, no he was probably dreaming about someone else or something._

Jean P.O.V.

Jean woke up with a throbbing pain in his forehead, and his body felt like it was touching something cold and hard. After a few seconds, he realized he was lying on the sidewalk in front of his apartment with a flustered Marco standing above him. The days events flooded back into his mind, so he got up, and he wanted so badly to run away again. However, he ignored it and instead he grabbed the sleeve of Marco's shirt, and pulled him as close to him as humanly possible. "W-what are you doing?" Marco stuttered, incredibly aware of the lack of space between them. "Shut up," Jean mumbled whilst putting his face in the crook of Marco's neck,"I love you idiot. Now lets go home." Jean grabbed his hand, and pulled Marco, who was still lost for words, into their building and up stairs to their flat.

It took about 3 flights of stairs and 10 minutes of watching Jean try to open the door for Jean's words to sink in. Without him meaning to, Marco's eyes welled up, and he felt happier than he'd ever felt. Jean walked into their apartment still scared about how Marco would react to his confession, but as soon as the door closed, Marco decided to take the lead and grabbed the back of Jean's shirt. He turned him around, and smashed their lips together wishing this feeling would never stop. "I love you, too," he whispered into his Jean's ear. Jean then let go, and walked to the door of his bedroom. "Come on Love," he said motioning for Marco to come inside. Marco's face blushed profusely, and I think you can guess what happens next.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Sorry if its too short or if it sucked. Hope you enjoyed, and if you thought it was good, have any suggestions, or if you hated it PLEASE give me some suggestions or something. This is also on my WattPad account (if you want to check that out its under the same name as this one).  
**


End file.
